Nacy, the truth behind the relationship
by special agent Ali
Summary: After 'Nacy' is discovered everyone wants the juicy details. So a girl named Ali goes to the beach house to get the dirt. Nacy of course. Why would it be titled Nacy if it wasn't about Nacy?
1. Macy's story

_Hey everyone. I know I already written Nacy but that was more a challenge story. This time I'm writing how they became Nacy in my eyes._

_See I know for a fact couples don't just "happen." You don't meet a guy and fall in love and get married all in an hour like the movies._

_Most of the time you're not even friends at first anyway. You're just there in the same room as the man or woman. Or maybe you're a friend of a friend of theirs and your there because of that._

_So I'm wondering how they became 'Nacy.' This takes place season two and I'm interviewing the couple as my boss sees their picture on a teen magazine. I went to HMA two years ago and knew the brothers when Nick and Macy were freshmen._

_Chapter one is Macy's side. Then I'll do Nick. I may even make one for the others if you want but other wise be like three chapters._

My name is Alison. I live is LA in a one-room apartment working part time as a journalist. I'm trying to work my way up so I can interview a celebrity someday.

Rookies never get to give interviews but I am about to change that as I interview a hot young band tomorrow.

"Ali!"

I know for a fact Ms. Stonehenge isn't a patient woman so I race to her office in record time.

She barely grunts as I jump in. She throws a magazine at me as I sit and it hits my head but I don't say anything.

I look at the cover and my eyes widen slightly. "Nick Lucas and Macy Misa?" I say in awe.

Ms. Stonehenge nods. "I normally don't put rookies out but I'm taking a chance as you went to their school" she says.

"Yes Ma'am, I knew they were friends with Misa as she is Stella Malone's BFF but I never pictured this" I said and gestured to the magazine.

"That's why I want an interview with them, before someone else grabs them, don't screw it up or you're fired," she yells.

I take that as my cue to leave and run out. I get to my desk and a few minutes she comes over and gives me a paper.

"Tomorrow at noon, don't be late or you're fired," she says.

Ms. Stonehenge says that too everyone. I'm not sure if it's true but I am definitely not taking any chances.

I nod and she leaves. I feel excited and nauseous now.

I leave early the next day and arrive ten minutes early at a gorgeous beach house and rang the doorbell. Celebrities are so lucky.

Kevin answers and the nausea returns but it's quickly melted as he smiles sweetly.

"Come on in" he says and I cautiously step in. "Sorry this is my first time ever interviewing, my boss never lets newbies but I'm allowed cause I went to HMA" I say in a rush.

"Really?" Kevin asks and studies me a moment. "Oh yeah, you were in my history class" he says after a moment.

I nod. "I asked to borrow a pencil and you gave me sponge bob," I say.

Kevin smiles. "Well it's nice to see a familiar face then, after the interview, if you want you can hang with us," he says and I said maybe if I have time.

I'm relieved Kevin is so nice. Guess the mags are somewhat truthful. He leads me to the backyard where Nick and Macy are sitting together with their feet in the pool.

I cough and they turn. Nick stands and helps Macy up. A hottie and a gentleman, no wonder they have loyal fans I can't help but think.

"Hi, you must be Ali" Nick says and holds out his hand. I shake it and nod.

"It's okay, were all friends here" he says and it eases me.

"Good to know Mr. Lucas" I say. "Nick please" he says and I nod.

"Ok Nick…Can I interview you solo first then together…It'll make it more real" I say, so glad I got Noelle to give me suggestions.

"Sure….Mace wanna go first?" Nick asks and she nods. "Sure" she agrees.

Macy tells me to follow her and I go to the guesthouse with her and we sit in her room.

"Ok first I have to say you are so lucky" I say first and she laughs.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" she asks and I tell her about how I went to HMA and therefore got the job.

"Cool…. so shall we begin?" she asks and I nod.

We sit and I open my notebook.

"Okay Macy how did this all begin?" I ask and Macy giggles at my professional start and I bop her with a pillow.

"Sorry…. okay first off, choosing was the easy part" she says and I nod.

"You mean about 'Joella'?" I ask and she nods.

"Guess everyone knows about those two"

"Who doesn't?" I ask and she laughs.

"Okay, well I never want to get into a triangle so I immediately crossed off Joe"

"So you knew it'd be Nick?"

Macy shrugs. "Not at first…. then Kevin sort of hurt me" she says softly.

"How?" I ask. She looks at me and I immediately begin to say never mind but she talks.

"It's ok," she says. I feel my heart break for her as she tells me about the last time she ever sang in public.

"Wow" I say. I'm more shocked she forgave him though.

"I know right…. but I forgave him cause he is a big brother to me and I know he'd never really hurt me" she replies.

I nod.

Macy then shrugs. "To be honest, I'm not sure how I became Nick's girlfriend…. we were friends sort of in high school, the guys leave for a few months…. next thing I know I'm telling Nick I like him and he says he likes me back" she says.

"Whoa" I murmur. Lucky brat, I think to myself. "Okay well I best get Nick's side".

Macy nods and hurries out. Two minutes later Nick walks in.

"What's up?"

Okay so I'm trying a new style. Hope you liked it and next chapter will hopefully be up soon.

Do you want everyone's POV though? Cause I'm thinking next will be Nick then Joe, Kevin and Stella then the article and the reveal if Ali is fired.

Please review it makes me happy.


	2. Nick's tale

_Hey all, please tell me what you think, shall I add Kevin, Stella and Joe to the story or leave it Nacy?_

_Thanks to all who clicked on this and any of my other stories. _

"What's up?" Nick asks looking so adorable. I wish I was Macy now and instead of an interview, Nick was about to sing to me.

I know it's impossible because Nick would only date someone pretty like Macy so I smile at him instead, the butterflies returning to the pit of my stomach.

What the heck was I thinking?

Nick smiled back at me and then to my amazement he took my hand. He squeezed it lightly.

"Relax Ali, my brothers and I are regular guys off stage I promise" he said and I relaxed slightly.

"Okay….thanks Nick" I stuttered. I took a breath and picked up my notebook flipping it to a blank page.

'Get a grip Alison…he's a regular guy' I scold myself and force myself to relax and treat Nick like a guy friend and not a celebrity.

"So Nick can you tell me how this all began?" I asked. Nick nodded.

"Well, I guess you probably know that Macy is Jonas's number one fan and Stella's best friend" he began and I nodded.

I had shared a few classes with the gang and I could tell their friendship. The girls were pretty nice though.

Stella talked to me once when I slammed my locker on my shirt and it ripped.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a bathroom and into a stall and told me to give her the shirt. A few minutes later she gave it back, the rip neatly sewn.

I knew Macy from gym. When I missed in basketball and we lost the game she defended me and said it was a good try.

"Yeah…I can see why you'd fall for her….Macy is a great person" I said, staying on task.

Nick nodded. "Yeah…." he said and trailed off. I could sense he was hiding something from me.

"Yeah….and what else?" I asked.

Nick chuckled. "Am I that obvious?" he asked and I smirked.

"Maybe" I said mischievously.

He chuckled again. "Okay fine…to be honest I didn't like Macy at first cause she was so crazy…I adore my fans I mean but…" he said and again trailed off.

I couldn't help but smile at him. Nick was so adorable as he tried so hard not to offend Macy or his crazy fans but still be honest with me.

I decided to throw him a rope. "Yeah I get it….so then how did this happen?" I asked.

Nick shrugged. "Sometimes you can't explain everything….my brothers and I came to LA for the summer and for a while the girls weren't around…and I guess when I saw Mace again I realized I liked having her around" he said.

I nodded. Macy and Nick both seemed to have the same answer. Love just seemed to happen. They were friends and now were trying to get somewhere farther.

I wondered if I should extend this interview. Maybe talk to Kevin, Joe and Stella?

It was like the cute curly haired rock star could read my mind.

"You know Joe loves the press" he said and I gave him an intrigued smile.

"Really?" I asked, pretending I had no interest in interviewing his adorable brothers and pretty best friend.

He nodded and then grinned. "Oh yeah….he especially loves the pretty girl reporters" he added and I blushed.

"I'm….I'm not pretty" I whispered. I was a slightly chubby girl with shoulder length dark brown hair and boring brown eyes.

Nick's smile faded and he stared at me funny. It sent goose bumps down my arm.

"What?" I asked, in a intimidated-scared voice. "You're joking right?" he asked, his voice matching his stare.

I looked down as I told him no. Nick came closer and cupped my chin in a strong hand. He forced me to look at him.

"Alison, trust me you are pretty, in fact you're beautiful and if any guy doesn't believe that he is an idiot" he said.

I nodded and every guy who ever made me cry suddenly didn't matter cause Nicholas Lucas believed I was pretty.

"Thank you Nick I won't forget that" I promised.

"Good" he answered. "You are pretty Ali and I'm positive Joseph and Kevin would be delighted to be interviewed by you" he said and I smiled happily.

_YAY Nicky thinks I'm pretty, I'm so happy now. But I can be happier if you just hit the little button below and send me a nice comment please._


	3. Joe's opinion

_Hi all I just wanted to say first for everyone confused, ALISON IS NOT STEALING NICK FROM MACY!_

_They were just conversing, a guy can tell a girl she's pretty even if he has a girlfriend. The guys are just nice. I wish I could meet them._

_And anyway if I'd take a guy it'd be Kevin. He has no one on the show. We all know Joella and Nacy is there so who will Kevin be with?_

_They should just add Danielle to the show. _

_Anyway, The whole point of this was to share my view of how Nick and Macy got together. This is just my opinion, yours could be different than mine._

_This chapter is Alison interviewing Joe Lucas. Enjoy._

Nick got up and escorted me out of the guesthouse and back to the main house.

He showed me a quick tour as I had only seen a little bit. We found Joe in his room reading a Spiderman comic book.

He walked to Joe and stole his book from his hand. "Hey!" Joe whined and Nick gave him a look. I guess Nick really does run the group even though he is the youngest.

He bent over and whispered to his brother. When he got up Joe grinned at me. I guess Nick told him to be nice, what a sweet guy.

Nick left the room after telling me good luck in my ear. I think he was joking cause he smiled after.

He shut the door and I looked around for somewhere to sit. I went for a chair when Joe patted the bed.

"I don't have cooties" he promised and I smirked.

"Sure about that?" I teased and he chuckled.

"Yes I'm sure…sit by me" he said and once again patted the bed. I obeyed and sat by the adorable rock star.

Once again I felt nauseas though. Joe noticed and gently stroked my hand.

"Relax Alison, I'm sure Nick and Kevin told you were just three normal guys from New Jersey" he said.

I scoffed. I couldn't help it. "How many normal guys are famous?" I asked and he smiled.

"About every one of them" he said honestly. "We all have our religion, our mistakes and our vows and we all would go to jail if we break the law" he added.

I nodded stunned by his logic. "That's true…okay let's get on with why I'm here" I said.

Joe nodded. He still had my hand in his and squeezed it. "Okay when should I pick you up and what do you want me to sign?" he asked.

I stared at him dumbfounded and he laughed. "I'm kidding" he said and I stared at him again.

"Are you saying now you wouldn't date me?" I asked and he blushed.

"No…I mean…Nick said" he stuttered and I laughed.

"Now I'm kidding…I just wanted to know if you thought I was pretty…Nick said you liked pretty girls" I said and he nodded.

"Oh yeah you're very pretty Ali" he said and I grinned.

"Okay enough stalling….Joseph Lucas when did Nicholas and Macy begin dating?" I asked.

Joe seemed impressed at my change. "I have no idea…can I get your number for a thousand Alex?" he asked and I groaned."Be serious Joe…I know you're a comedian but this is important" I said in a choked voice.

I could feel I would cry if he didn't take this serious.

Joe nodded. "Okay I'm sorry but I was being serious…Nick never told me and Macy didn't even tell Stella so I guess they were serious or something" he said.

I nodded. "Maybe Nick was scared because you and Stella tried and failed and he didn't want it public and humiliate Macy if it failed" I said.

Joe looked nauseous then.

"I…I humiliated Stella?" he asked and I gasped. 'Great job you put your foot in your mouth again' I scolded myself.

"No Joey…I didn't mean it like that…I meant Nick wanted to see if it'd work out before going public, relationships take time" I said and Joe nodded.

He looked relieved so I guess I said the right thing.

"Yeah I guess so…I'm glad he has Macy, she did help me get rid of Fiona and she seems cooler now, I think she's more our friend now than trying to be our biggest fan" he said.

I nodded. I remembered a lot of screaming in the halls. Macy was pretty crazy. She seemed calmer now I realized.

"Okay so I'm getting that no one really knows anything…relationships just happen right?" I asked and Joe shrugged.

"I guess…" he said nervously.

"So how did you and Stella come together?" I asked then. I had a feeling this was what the boy was dreading and I was right.

He sighed then sighed again."Again I don't know…Van dork had taken her out and I followed with Macy just to make sure she was okay" he said and I snorted.

"It's the truth!" He cried and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay sure…go on" I said. He glared at me but went on.

"Next thing I know were home and Stella is yelling at me as usual for following and then….I kissed her" he admitted.

"Anyway that's probably what happened to Nicky and Mace…kisses are deadly they give you mixed feelings" he added quickly.

I nodded. I knew Joe wasn't going to spill more about Joella but that was fine cause my mission was Nacy.

"So Nick kissed Macy and then realized he liked her?" I asked skeptical about that.

But then it would make sense. Your friends for a while and then bam you realize you really like the person. I mean really like him or her.

Joe nodded. "Like I said kisses are deadly…only women you can kiss and not get 'feelings' are your mom and family members" he answered.

I nodded chuckling to myself. Joe certainly had an interesting philosophy on couples.

"Okay well I think I'll ask Stella and Kevin their opinion before I leave just so I can get a very clear story" I said.

Joe nods and grabs open the side table beside him. Inside is a stack of photos of himself. Is he serious?He grabs one and a sharpie marker and signs his name.

"For you" he says like it's the best present ever.

"Thanks" I reply.

I walk out holding now two signed photos. Nick had left his beside me before he left I now saw.

When I left the room I hugged the photo. Okay I admit I'm a fan sue me.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Kevin's door.

"Come in" he said and I did.

_And that was Joe. Again I'm not stealing the Lucas boys. I believe in Nacy and Joella I love them._

_In real life though I would never pass up a date with Nick or Joe._

_So everyone on top now? Please don't put in review that I'm taking the boys cause I am not I promise._

_Only 3 chapters left. Kevin then Stella then my opinion on Nacy._

_I may do Joella behind the scene next though. Till next time peace out readers._


	4. Kevin's words of wisdom

_You guys are still clueless huh? I'm sorry for confusing you all so here I'll try again to explain this._

_This story is Nacy and not Nacy. See it's about a girl named Alison (who may or may not be me) who works for a teen magazine. She's a newbie still as its only been a few months but when Nacy hit's the news she gets to be an interviewer because she went to HMA._

_Ali will not take any of the boys as all of them already have girlfriends. I'm throwing in Danielle for Kevin. _

_Got it? If not I'm sorry but I can't explain it any better._

_Ok here's Kevin's side then I'll do Stella and then the last chapter and this story is done._

I walked into Kevin's room and he smiles at me.

"Hello again, what's up?" he asks.

"Hi Kevin, do you mind if I interview you about Nick and Macy?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Not at all though I got to warn you I had no idea…Nick's not the gossip guy…but I do believe he is serious about Macy" he said.

I nod not expecting much more from him.

"Yeah, Joe was clueless too but this is good stuff, I mean you guys are really close" I said.

Kevin nods. "Well we are brothers" he says confused. I chuckle forgetting he was the clueless but cute one.

"Joe told me he thinks Nick kissed Macy and then bang romantic feeling appeared" I said as Kevin looked at me even more confused.

I don't think he got why I laughed still but he was nice about it.

"I guess that could be it…Nick has fallen a lot before, I have a good feeling about him with Macy though, I don't believe she will hurt him" he answered.

He didn't really answer my question but it did give me more to write about.

I remembered Nick with Penny now. He had a goofy smile on his face and looked so cute.

I nod. "Yeah…okay so what do you think happened? Is Joe correct?" I asked, I needed his opinion.

"I just told you I guess but really I don't know…Nick doesn't talk to us about his personal life…I don't think he appreciates mine and Joe's opinion" he said.

I wrote in my book but it wasn't much. I wasn't getting far I had to admit.

So far everyone had almost the exact answer. They didn't know how Nacy formed, it just did.

I was starting to get worried. I really hoped I didn't get fired because no one knows how this all started.

"Ali? You okay?" Kevin asks and I blink as I'm brought out of my thoughts.

"Yeah sure….so what about you Kevin? Any women in your life?" I ask mischievously and he sort of blushes.

"I…I know this girl…her names Danielle and she is really nice" he says softly.

I chuckle. Of course their all taken, what a non shocker.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. I don't know why I was so interested, I guess it does feel nice to be thought as beautiful.

"I think you just did but okay" Kevin answers and I laugh.

"That didn't count" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"If you say so" he teased back.

"Okay seriously…so you got Danielle, Nick has Macy and I have no doubt Joella will happen….do you think if you all were single I could date you or your brothers?" I asked.

I tensed as I quickly shut my mouth. 'Please say yes' I thought but I shouldn't have worried so much.

"Yes…we all love dating our adorable fans…it makes us happy to know so many pretty girls love us" he said.

I grinned. All three think I'm pretty. Chew on that losers who told me I was ugly.

"Why do you ask Ali? I bet lots of guys would date you" he asks and I shrug.

"Not everyone is as nice as you" I admit and he snorts.

"Then their blind jerks who don't deserve nice pretty girls" he said and I laughed.

"Well thanks but this isn't about me it's about Nick and Macy"

Kevin put his hands up in mock defense. "Okay I was just being honest" he said.

"Anyway, to sum it up, I think now that Macy isn't our crazy fan Nick got a crush on her, admitted it and Macy accepted" he added.

Now that I could believe. Both admitted Macy was a little crazy but hey we fans are just that excited.

I nod. "Yeah I know what you mean but I think I got a great story here all I need now is Stella's opinion and I can leave"

"You don't have to…Joe is going to make fruit salad and stuff" he said.

"Well…maybe a little bit" I said. Who said I had to leave quickly anyway.

He smiles and leads me out then down to the pool where Stella is sitting on a chair with a book.

"Good…both of you come to the table when you're done…I'll get Nick and Macy" he said and I nod before walking to the blonde.

_Like I said it's just an interview story, sorry if I disappointed anyone I just wanted to do something different._

_Stay tuned though, who knows it could get interesting lol_


	5. Stella's advice

_Finally am going to end this. I always forget my stories so I reread this and fell back in love.'_

_Okay so update if you don't feel like rereading. It's about a girl named who may or may not be me. She is a reporter sent to get the inside scoop on Nacy. _

_Her boss wants to be first published how Nick Lucas and Macy Misa became a couple. The guys are sweet to Ali and compliment her but their all happy with their girls. _

_So now were with Stella and next she leaves them and writes the paper and she either gets fired or stays. _

I strolled to the blond and cough politely.

Stella glances from the book and smiles. "Oh hey, so you all done?" she asks.

"Almost but I was wondering if I can interview you, decided to do everyone just for a real clear picture on this sudden romance" I said.

Stella nods and putting in her bookmark she closes the book and puts it away.

She then sits more comfortable and I am so envious how beautiful she and Macy are.

Stella is just sitting in a yellow bikini that matches her golden hair flawlessly and she just is perfect.

"You're not ugly you know" she says suddenly and I realize I am staring and open my book.

"I know and this isn't about me this is about your pretty, perky and petite pal" I answer.

"Whoa tongue twister" she says and I chuckle. Stella than studies me like I had studied her.

I blush and try to hide and she pushes it down. "Now why are you covering up silly girl?" she asks.

I shrug. "Let's just do this fast and then I'll leave and the five of you can enjoy each other in peace" I answer.

"Is that what the world thinks? We're five snobs or something? Because were not and no one is kicking you out of here, not like your like the weirdo's we met, your pretty cool" she answers.

I smile. "Okay, I'm sorry, didn't mean to be snappy, guess it's a reflex I mean you never try and be fat and ugly but some people are so I guess I am just quick to snap"

"Your not ugly and your not fat either, like you said people are build differently and your funny and cute and now that I realize it, I think I seen that shirt your wearing somewhere" she answers.

"That's because you have" I say then hold it up where the stitch from the bottom of the shirt to almost half way up is showing.

"Oh yeah, glad it still holds" she answers.

I clear my throat. "Wow, okay we are way off topic" I say.

"You keep saying it like your in a rush to bolt, chill out girl and just have fun none of us are judging you" Stella scolds.

I smile. "I know, I just like getting my work done, I have a tendency to goof off and forget it and I love this job and my boss is always threatening to fire people if they mess up even a little bit" I say.

"Wow, what a jerk, okay serious face on…so you want to know how Nick and Macy became a couple correct?"

"Correct, but it won't shock me if you don't know because the other four didn't"

"Well I don't but then I don't even know why me and Joe are together, I never thought we'd get like this, we grew up together since we was five and were just like siblings then…suddenly you see the person in a new way, like you realize you don't ever want to lose him or her, I think that is how love forms" she says.

"Wow….deep" I say and she smirks.

"Just a theory, I mean not like I really know, we all go through crushes and romances and they all fade, I think that is why Nick took Macy, everyone loves safety, they want someone who makes them feel good and safe and loved and he realized that finally" she adds.

I just nod. "But no one knows exactly when they first started it?" I ask.

"You'd have to get that from Mace or Nick, those two kept it a secret from us three, in fact it was like two weeks in he sang to her and we all figured out they were together" she answers.

"Okay, well thanks Stella and you know what I wonder now if….oh never mind" I say and stop.

"Spill it, come on if you want to be my friend then quit clamming up" she demands.

"Well can you and me go shopping some time? I know you're a great stylist and all and I do love to look good, I wanna make men's eyes pop"

"You got it, now come on I am hungry and I hear Joe is cooking" she says and leads me in.

Their all about to sit and I sit between Joe and Kevin as Nick sits between Stella and Macy.

"So you like hotdogs and hamburgers? It's a healthy lunch but I do got popsicles in the freezer for dessert" Joe asks me.

"Hotdogs please"

He takes one and puts it on my plate then gives me a bit of fruit salad and a corn on the cob.

"Wow Joe, I thought I was getting gourmet, heard you was an awesome cook" I said.

Everyone chuckles and he gives me an amused look. "Oh I am, in fact why don't you stay for dinner and I'll impress you" he suggests.

I shake my head. "Sorry, boss will want this right when she opens her office at six am which means I have to go soon and type this up, get some quick dinner, shower and sleep by nine so I can be up at five" I say.

He nods. "Well then how about tomorrow night? In celebration of her loving your work"

"You mean if she loves it, this is my first job, I was just a gopher before doing whatever she asked, if this blows I am gone"

"Well then lets make sure it doesn't, we been totally honest with you we swear" Nick says.

I nod and open my pad. "How about after lunch I do my meeting of you together before I go?" I suggest.

They nod and I eat my hotdog. "Yum, I will give you one thing, least you buy good dogs" I say.

Joe smiles. "I'm thinking of trying what I saw on this show, this girl born without arms made dinner with her feet, she washed them though" he answers.

"Remind me to order pizza that night and I'll make sure the man does it with hands" Nick retorts and I laugh.

"Oh I won't Nicky, I'll make you suffer bro" Joe shot back and I'm giggling harder.

Lunch soon ends and I follow Nick and Macy to the living room. They sit together and though they try to act mature I notice the little teases.

Nick using his fingers to walk up Macy's back. Macy playing footsie, it was innocent and adorable.

"Okay, I'm somewhat sure what I got is gonna get me fired so lets see if I can fix this" I said.

"Why would she fire you? As Nick said, it's all the truth" Macy asks.

"Because it's not telling anything, I don't know what she wants but I'm pretty sure she wants a date or something"

"Okay we'll tell you exactly how it happened then" Macy said and just like that I had my story.

When it was over I stood and Nick held open his arms. I embraced him then Macy.

Then I started to leave but at the door suddenly I was picked up and twirled.

"I am so hurt you'd leave me without a goodbye" Joe whispers as he picks up my legs so he's holding me like I'm a bride.

I grasp his neck and without thinking kiss his cheek and then blush.

"Okay I really gotta go now" I whine and am put back down.

Joe then goes to Stella and they put their arms around each as Nick and Macy copy. Only Kevin is alone but I know he has a girl.

I leave and get into my car and drive home. I sit at the typewriter soon as I'm home and a couple hours later after editing and reediting I got the scoop.

Only question that remained was it good enough to let me stay?

_What you all think? Will Ali keep her job? IF she does should she do Joella?_


End file.
